


Pride Time!

by twunkgambit



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twunkgambit/pseuds/twunkgambit
Summary: Gambit and Jubilee throw their own mini Pride celebration.





	Pride Time!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceJoanJett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJoanJett/gifts).



> Based on an idea from a friend of mine stating that the reason that Jubilee's and Gambit's costumes are literal pride flags is because they never know when someone might start an impromptu pride celebration--or when they might need to start their own.

“So, Remy, why is your suit so vibrant?”

He looks up to see Scott looking at him curiously. 

“I mean, does it  _ need _ to be bright pink, purple, and blue?”

Several of his teammates look up in a way that suggests they’re trying, and failing, to be subtle about listening in to the conversation to hear his reply.

“Mine’s like this for the same reason Jubes’ costume is the way it is, mon ami.”

“That reason being…?”

“You never know when you might need it.”

He looks confused at that. “Need it for what?”

Remy gives him a shit-eating grin. “Oh, you know.”

 

They arrive back at the mansion after successfully finishing a stressful mission, and they’re all in the mood to unwind a bit. Which gives Remy an idea.

“Hey, Jubilee?”

“What’s up, Remy?”

“You know what time it is, right?”

Everyone looks up at that. Classic nosy teammates.

Jubilee grins. “Hell fuckin’ yeah!”

“PRIDE TIME!” they both yell together, as Jubes shoots pink, blue, and yellow fireworks into the air and Remy puts  _ Gettin’ Bi _ on repeat, which they both, of course, dance to together.

“Wait. Wait, so you guys are… y’know…” Scott trails off.

“Don’t be such a biphobe, Scott,” Remy says

Jubilee joins in, “yeah, Scott don’t be such a panphobe.”

 

Later on, when they’re dancing to the iconic  _ Dancing Queen _ , Remy interjects, “now  _ this _ is what I call solidarity!”

“Hell yes! Mlm/wlw solidarity, baby!”

**Author's Note:**

> Bold of me to assume Scott Summers himself isn't bi, I know, but I did need a straight X-Men character (which is one hell of an oxymoron) and while he certainly isn't straight, he's certainly the most stick-up-the-ass. Well, that, and I couldn't think of anyone else.


End file.
